


Santa's Little Helpers

by steveharringtonofficial



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveharringtonofficial/pseuds/steveharringtonofficial
Summary: You trick Billy into helping out at the Santa’s grotto





	Santa's Little Helpers

Every year you offered to help out with the Santa’s grotto at the local mall and this year was no different. Sure, the elf costume was a little embarrassing but you loved seeing all the kids coming up to fake Santa and getting to be happy for a short while. Except for this year, you were trying to persuade Billy to come and help out with you.

“[Y/N], I love you, but I am not doing that.” Billy was having absolutely none of it. It would help if he wasn’t such a damn Grinch and maybe smiled every once in a while.

“Come on, I bet you’ll love it!” You had already tricked Billy into coming to the mall anyway and you were striding down the interior with Billy’s hand in yours.

“I bet I’ll hate it.” Billy stopped walking, causing you to be pulled backwards by his sudden stationary pose.

You turned down and look up at him with sad puppy-dog eyes, the ones he could never say no to. He looked about before landing his eyes back on you and rolling them. “Fine.”

You grinned widely and began walking down to the grotto where you could get changed into your costumes. When you were there, you were given ones that were your size and were shown to the changing rooms. You gave Billy a quick kiss before getting into your respective cubicles. You were done before he was, and you waited outside for him to come out.

“Oh, my God.” You gasped when you saw him walk out the cubicle. Billy’s face was the definition of unamused.

“You are so fucking lucky you’re cute because I would not have done this for anyone else.”

You grinned at him and pulled him outside, where kids were already lining up to meet Santa. They were all jumping about and being noisy, but you knew they were just excited. Most parents matched their children’s enthusiasm, but you could tell some just didn’t want to be there. At least they brought their kids, you didn’t want to think about the ones who were denied the chance to meet Santa.

You were told to stand at the front of the line, so you could tell the next kid when to go up. Billy stood at the other side, but he didn’t need to say anything. You’d asked the organiser to make sure he didn’t have to do much considering it was his first time, but it was more just because you think he would actually kill you if he had to do dumb dances like some of the others.

There was a break in the line and you took the opportunity to talk to Billy.

“You need to smile, you know.” You punched him gently in the shoulder. The look he gave you was icy cold, which was fitting for this time of year if you were quite honest. “You can’t be having that bad of a time.”

“It’s nice being here, seeing the kids happy, sure. It just reminds me of-“ Billy trailed off but he kept up his hard exterior.

“I know, Billy. I just thought it would be fun helping out and seeing everyone else so happy.” You rubbed your hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

“It’s fun seeing you so happy, though.” Billy brought himself to smile at you and you made your way back to your designated position.

“Maybe we should get you to be Santa next year. Then you’ll be forced to be jolly.”

Billy shook his head and grinned at you. “This is where I draw the line, [Y/N].”

“Okay, fine. I’ll take what I can get.”

At the end of the day, the organisers of the grotto handed out cute little Christmas cookies to all the helpers, you and Billy took a few and made your way out of the mall.

“You can’t deny that these are adorable.” You said, stuffing your mouth with one of the cookies you grabbed. Crumbs fell from your mouth and into your hair.

Billy turned to you and chuckled, picking out bits of cookie from your hair. “You have never looked more attractive.” He kissed your forehead gently and grabbed your hand before you walked out the doors into the chilly air.

“I do try.”  You said sarcastically. “Are you sure you don’t want to help out again this week?”

“[Y/N], if you drag me to this mall again any other time this month, I am running in the opposite direction.”

“Well, that would be a shame, considering your ass looks great when you run.” You grinned up at Billy with a cheeky smile.

He looked down and shook his head. Billy ran his tongue along his bottom lip and kissed you before getting into his car. You did the same.

“You know I’ll never run from you, right?” He placed his hand on your thigh as he made his way out the parking lot.

“I know. I won’t either.”


End file.
